


Help

by Waywardkitten



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Demisexual Jughead Jones, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Jughead is very much sexual, PWP, Public Hand Jobs, serpent Jughead, southside serpents jughead, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardkitten/pseuds/Waywardkitten
Summary: “Jug? Is everything okay?”I put my milkshake down and licked a stray drop from my bottom lip and glanced nervously at my friend. His eyes momentarily caught at the swipe of my tongue before he shrugged and sunk down on the other side of the table, drawing his knees up and rolling up the sleeves of his leather jacket. He huffed a sarcastic smirk.“I don’t know. Is it?”





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect to those who love asexual Jug, but in my mind he is demisexual and for the sake of this one shot this is how I'll portray him. Leave kudos and/or comments if you like it♡  
> [My tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com)

“Jug? Is everything okay?”

I put my milkshake down and licked a stray drop from my bottom lip and glanced nervously at my friend. His eyes momentarily caught at the swipe of my tongue before he shrugged and sunk down on the other side of the table, drawing his knees up and rolling up the sleeves of his leather jacket. He huffed a sarcastic smirk.

“I don’t know. Is it?”

He seemed odd. Okay, odder than usual. His smile had a bitterly wicked trait to it and his eyes glinted in a dark way I’d never seen in him before. He sought my gaze and when I looked up my skin prickled in goosebumps. I’d harboured these not-quite-friendship feelings towards Jughead for quite some time now and It was getting harder each time I saw him to pretend like they didn’t exist.

“Everything’s just dandy, isn’t it?”, he mused in a sardonic tone and leaned closer with a hand stretched out toward me. I had to fight the urge to lean in and just barely caught myself when his fingertips grabbed a hold of the red cherry on top of my milkshake. He pulled it to his mouth and popped it in with a crooked smirk.

 

“I- uh, is that a new jacket?”, i said, fumbling with the words; a bit flustered and confused.

Jughead looked down like he’d forgotten he was wearing it, stretching the leather out by its lapels and examining it.

“Yeah, guess it is. Depending on what counts as new. New for me? Yes. New in general? Hardly”

“Jug..”

His eyes snapped back to mine.

“What is going on? You don’t..seem like myself.”

I reached out a hand towards his on the table.

“Do- do you need help?”

For a second he looked from my hand to his and then up, searching my face for.. something. Finally he withdrew his hand and scoffed under his breath.

“Don’t we all?”, he muttered bitterly and got up mumbling something about having to leave and quickly left Pop’s, the little bell ringing lonely in the empty diner.

“Jug!”, I called and got up after him leaving my barely touched milkshake and a five on the table.

The little bell sang gently once again as I hurried through the door and out on the parking lot searching for my friend. Now that I had his back in front of me, I could see the back of the jacket. I’d just caught up with him and managed to grab a hold of his arm. The leather felt cold and smooth against my fingers; the kinda way leather only gets after years of use and wear.

He stopped when I pulled at him but he didn’t turn around to face me.

“Look at me. How long have we been friends? I thought we could tell eachother everything. I also thought we did-”, I stroked the Southside serpents patch on the back “..turns out I was wrong”

The parking lot was empty and dark except for the gloomy light of a few street lamps. The only other noise was from the waitresses inside cleaning up and from the highway close by. He finally turned to look at me with a pained expression adorning his face.

image  
“What do you want me to say?”, he sighed, defeated and exasperated.

“I want you to tell me what’s wrong, I want you to tell me how I can help. Please, Jughead. You’re scaring me!”

His face stiffened and suddenly turned dark.

“That’s it, isn’t it? My dad is in jail and now I’m a serpent, just like dear old dad and suddenly I’m not Jughead anymore, I’m this new scary thing?”

I could hear the anger and hurt simmer underneath the bitten out words. It pained me in a place deeper than I thought I could reach.

“Jughead..”, I tried and lifted my hands to cup his face but he batted them away and instead grabbed them. He held my wrists tight in his hands which managed to be cold and warm at the same time against my skin.

“What? You can’t help!”

The anger now sounded infused with no small amount of desperation.

“This is apparently my life now..”

“Jughead-”

“..no matter what I do this is what it comes back to..”

“Jug I-”

“..like father like son..”

“Jug, please-”

My heart started to race, tears welling up in my eyes.

“..trash is as trash does I guess, why try to escape the inevitable..”

“JUGHEAD!”

“WHAT?!”

I ripped my hands free from his grip and grabbed his face and clashed our mouths together in a desperate and wet kiss.

I didn’t know what was running through my head, what part of my brain thought this was the logic solution to the problem but I just couldn’t bear hearing him talk like that another second. Anything to stop those words spilling from his lips.

He made a surprised noise that sounded very similar to a person choking and at first he just stood there, gobsmacked and confused; but then I could feel his lips relax and start to move against mine. I sniffled and whined softly as I realised the tears had broke free and danced down my cheeks. The sound made him start to withdraw but I just held him tighter, forcing my lips on his. He opened his mouth against mine to draw in a shuddering breath as his hands clamped around my waist in a not too gentle way and he leaned in, resting his forehead against mine.

“You want to help me?”, he breathed out in a slightly harsh tone that made it sound like it was a rhetorical question. My hands left his jaw to snake around his throat and behind his neck where they gently played with the soft strands of his hair peeking out underneath his hat. I nodded against him. He gave out another shivering breath and I captured his bottom lip on an inhale. He changed then, abruptly as if he’d made a decision and suddenly he held me against him by my upper arms as he maneuvered the both of us over the parking lot and to the back behind the diner. For some reason the air felt cooler here and I shivered slightly before he forcefully pushed me up against the wall.

I didn’t say anything, I just whined against his hair as he assaulted my neck with his lips, teeth and tongue. The wet warmth of his mouth felt amazing against my summernight cool skin and the sensations traveled right through my body, sending nerves aflame and finally finding my core. I whined as I felt the first jolt of arousal spike through my pussy, up my spine and down my thighs setting everything ablaze in its wake. I still held both hands behind his neck and I held on tight, afraid he’d let go.

Jughead was mumbling things I couldn’t make out to himself between kisses and bites, like a sweet insane stream of sweet nonsense. I bucked my hips violently when he found my pulsepoint and sucked down hard.  
“Jug!”

If I didn’t know any better I’d thought I heard him snarl against my throat. He kicked my legs apart and nudged his thigh in between, pressing it up against my throbbing cunt. I showed him my approval by making a soft needy noise deep in my throat and rutting slowly against his thigh, creating a sweet friction against my core. He made a sudden lust filled groan and grabbed my hair in the back of my head harshly with one hand as the other trailed up over my waist; his fingers found the buttons on my blouse and swiftly got them undone. He started grinding against me at the same time as he cupped my breast, moaning darkly against me as he felt and kneaded, his thumb flicking and stroking my hard nipple. I bit my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood to keep myself from mewling like a pornstar.

He seemed to sense my reaction and quickly went to work to bunch up my skirt around my waist without his mouth or hands ever losing contact with my flesh. His fingers found my soaked panties and he exhaled on a shiver as two fingers dipped inside between my folds. I snaked one leg around his waist to give him better access, and kept the other planted as firmly as I could manage on the ground. He circled my clit softly with the pad of his finger a couple of times before sinking two into my waiting cunt, making me mewl loudly in spite of my attempts to keep quiet. I could feel his hard length against my thigh through the rough denim as he slowly but purposefully started thrusting against me, leaving needy grunts in my ear as he created sweet friction for himself while harshly circling the tips of his fingers over my G spot. 

I could feel the familiar burn low in my stomach; I felt it flaring up each time a hard thrust against my thigh made his fingers push against my sweet spot with extra force. I gave out an involuntary jolt when he managed to rub me just right. I started to whimper and trash my head against him. I was so close. It was too sweet and too intense and I couldn’t take it. It was too much but not enough and my mind was teetering on the brink of sanity. Somehow Jughead seemed to catch on because he suddenly removed his fingers from me only to bring them up to his lips where he sucked the thumb into his mouth, wetting it with spit until it was dripping. He licked his other fingers clean of my juices while holding my gaze- his eyes dark and lust blown. His fingers slid back home, finding their way back easily to the bundle of nerves that were aching for his touch. He pressed his chest against mine and leaned in to capture my lips with his. It was wet, sloppy, needy and desperate and full with too much teeth but I relished every second of it. 

His hips started to stutter against my thigh as his thrusts grew more spasmic and erratic and that’s when he pressed his thumb against my clit, syncing with the movements inside of me and the snap of his hips- and my world went black. I threw my head back, hitting it hard against the wall but I didn’t care, I couldn’t- I bucked wildly and shamelessly against his hand, riding out my high as every part of me shook with pleasure. I could hear him gasp and bite down on my lip as he thrusted a last few strokes against me as he came with a growl. 

 

He slowly slid his fingers out of me and let my skirt fall back down. His arm snaked around me and he held me close to him against the wall of the diner as his shaking breaths slowly stilled to a normal rhythm. I could swear somewhere I heard fire burning but I slowly realised it was just my blood rushing in my ears. I panted heavily against him and shifted my arms to hold him around his back, gently pulling him in. He held me tighter and nuzzled his head between my shoulder and neck, almost as if he was trying to bury himself as deep as he could.

“Thank you”, he whispered softly.


End file.
